True Wonders
by Kiara Jaganshi
Summary: Our character are in school. Shikon High is the most prestigious school in Japan. They also have a band, but when a girl comes from Narita, how will Seshomaru act?
1. First Timers

True Wonders  
  
This is just something that I thought of. I think it is actually really cute!! But it might just sound like rambling to some! Enjoy this fanfic of  
true wonders!  
Here are some info on the characters. Maya: 16 years old. Black hair and green eyes. Plays guitar and sings.  
Seshomaru: 16 years old. Silver hair and gold eye. Plays Bass Guitar.  
Inuyasha: 16 years old. Silver hair and gold eyes. Plays the drums  
Kagome: 16 years old. Black hair and brown eyes. Plays Bass Guitar.  
Sango: 16 years old. Brown hair and brown eyes. DJ of the band.  
Miroku: 16 years old. Black hair and Violet eyes. Plays the keyboard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Now, the story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Bring!!!" the alarm clock rang. A raven-haired girl tumbled out of her bed. Today was her first day at school at Shikon High. Shikon High was the most prestigious school in Japan. The girl went in to the bathroom where she took a shower before getting her school uniform on.  
  
~~~~~~Maya's Prov.~~~~~~  
Uh. I hate mornings, and this one wasn't different. My name is Maya Hikari. I moved to Tokyo from Narita. My mother had a change in jobs, like she needed it. Anybody who reads would probably know that I was in one of the richest families of Japan. I had moved here yesterday, and was now going to school. Uh. I hate school. No one likes me there any way. No cute boys either. I mean, I can live without them, unlike many, but I do enjoy their company!  
I drove to school in my red Mustang instead of taking the limo. My mother always went in a limo, but I like my baby car the best. I drove to the school my mother showed me. I could not believe what I saw at first yesterday because this place was huge! I mean it's like bigger the Kyoto! My mother had also told me that I was to be moving into a room on campus. Uh. I hate having roommates. ~~~~~~Normal Prov.~~~~~~  
Maya drove into a parking space. There were already many people there at the school. They were in groups talking to each other. As Maya got out of the car, many boys turned to whistle at her. The uniform the girls had to wear consisted of a white blouse, whatever color-vest you want, whatever color skirt you want that fell to your knees, and black shoe. The vest and skirt hugged her form nicely. Maya was after all pretty. Her hair was in a high ponytail, but some stray hairs curled around her neck.  
She ignored all of this and walked over to the school in the hopes of finding the office to get her schedule. Her red backpack contrasted nicely with her red outfit. Red was her favorite color. As she walked ahead, she bumped into someone, causing both of them to drop their belongings. As Maya bent to pick up her backpack, a hand lightly rested on her butt. Her reflexes acted, which consisted of Maya tripping him and putting the offender in a death grip.  
"Hey! Lighten up will you? He didn't mean it!!!!" a silver headed boy said as he pulled the boy Maya had knocked down up onto his feet. "At least I don't think so!"  
"I'm sorry about Miroku's behavior! He does that to every pretty girl he sees!!!!!" a brown haired girl told her as she went over to where she was.  
"Dito!" a black haired girl said as well. "Hi! My name is Kagome! This is Sango, and the pervert is Miroku! His friend there is Inuyasha, my boyfriend! He's really nice, even if he does try to be rude all the time! He really actually is a romantic at heart!" Kagome introduced.  
"Nice to meet you guys! My name is Maya. I just moved here from Narita. I was just about to go get my schedule from the office. Can you guys tell me where that is?" Maya asked.  
"Sure!" Sango and Kagome shouted as if that was the best thing in the world. They led her into the building where they turned left to go into the office.  
"Ah. There you are Miss Hikari! I have your schedule right here for you!" Maya took the paper out of the secretary's hands and walked out with Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.  
Kagome and Sango immediately took the piece of paper to examine it. "Oh my gosh!" Kagome squealed. "You have all the same classes as us! Math, English, Science, History, Lunch, Gym, Art, and Break Band! That is so cool!!!!"  
"Not to interrupt, but what is Break Band exactly?" Maya asked with a bewildered expression.  
"It's where you can make your own band and practice," Inuyasha said quietly. "What do you play?"  
"I play the electric guitar," Maya said as she checked over her schedule.  
"Wait! Really? Cause our band is in need of an electric guitar player. You could be in our band!" Miroku said as he walked up to her. "We better hurry to class, cause we are about to be late!!!!!" ~~~~~~Maya's prov.~~~~~~  
Uh. I hate pizza. Guess I'll skip lunch. All my classes so far are okay. I mean having the gang there in classes supported me a lot. I mean, when I said my last name in class, they were the only one who looked like they didn't care. There's a first. I can't wait till 7th period. I want to get my hands on a guitar so I can play! I haven't been playing a guitar for 2 weeks because I had broke up with my old band, but who cares? ~~~~~~Normal prov.~~~~~~  
Lunch, gym, and art flew by for all of them because they were all excited about band. Soon, they headed for a room in the music department of the school.  
"Each band has their own room to practice in so they don't bother anyone else! Here we are! Room 539!" Kagome explained as they halted in front of a room. They all went inside to find a silver haired boy already in there.  
"Hi Seshomaru," Inuyasha called over to him. Seshomaru just nodded and went on strumming his bass. "Let me introduce him. This is my brother Seshomaru. We're half brothers. He is also in the 10th grade."  
"Who's the girl?" he asked as he stared at Maya. She just blushed under his gaze.  
"Um, my name is Maya Hikari. I'm the new electric guitar player," Maya said as she looked down. Seshomaru nodded and went back to whatever else he was doing.  
"He is so hot, isn't he?" Sango asked Maya in a whisper. Maya nodded. "Don't worry, he's a nice guy. Every girl in school wants him, but he has never dated anyone, and probably never will!"  
"Can you sight read as well as sing?" Miroku asked Maya as he handed her an electric guitar as well as a sheet of music. Maya nodded yes. "Well, we want to see what you can do, so get going!"  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter, but this is my first fanfic on this. Just to let you know, Maya is my own character. In this story, the characters are just humans, not the people from the episodes. Also, I might be using Japanese words sometimes, and if you think it is wrong, tell me in your reviews. I am half Japanese, grew up in Japan, so I think I know what I'm talking about. Please review!!!!! 


	2. Invite

True Wonders  
By Kiara  
  
"Come on! Show us what you can do! I hope you know this song!" Kagome said as she struck up a tune on her bass. Seshomaru, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha followed suit. They played the song How you Remind Me. Maya took the cue and began to play on her guitar as well. Soon she started to sing. A man originally sang the song, but Maya pulled the female version off well.  
  
Never made it as a wise man. I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing. Tired of living like a blind man. I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling.  
  
This is how you remind me. This is how you remind me of what I really am.  
  
It's not like you to say sorry. I was counting on a different story. This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking. I've been wrong. I've been down. Been to the bottom of every bottle. These five words in my head scream "are we having fun yet?"  
  
Yet. Yet. Yet. Oh oh. Yet. Yet. Yet. Oh oh.  
  
It's not like you didn't know that. I said I love you and I swear I still do. And it must have been so bad. Cause living with me must have damn near killed you.  
  
This is how you remind me. This is how you remind me of what I really am.  
  
It's not like you to say sorry. I was counting on a different story. This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking. I've been wrong. I've been down. Been to the bottom of every bottle. These five words in my head scream "are we having fun yet?"  
  
Yet. Yet. Yet. Oh oh. Yet. Yet. Yet. Oh oh.  
  
Never made it as a wise man. I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing.  
  
This is how you remind me. This is how you remind me of what I really am.  
  
It's not like you to say sorry. I was counting on a different story. This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking. I've been wrong. I've been down. Been to the bottom of every bottle. These five words in my head scream "are we having fun yet?"  
  
Yet. Yet. Yet. Oh oh. Yet. Yet. Yet. Oh oh.  
  
The song ended with an impressive solo from Maya. The others clapped and cheered. Maya was blushing at the attention.  
"That was great! Now you are officially part of the Feudal Fairytale! This will be so cool!!!!!" Sango said as she hugged Maya. ~~~~~~Seshomaru's prov.~~~~~~  
From the moment she set foot in this room, I have not been able to take my eyes off her. That girl, Maya, was beautiful. No, she was even more. She was a goddess. Her singing also left me dazzled. I have never felt like this for anyone else before. I hope she has a good personality. Maybe I'll ask her out. NO! I can't have those thoughts!!!! Vile thoughts, stay away!!!! I'd like to ask her out though. DON"T THINK THAT!!!!! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!!!! ~~~~~~Normal prov.~~~~~~  
"Humph. I didn't think it was all that great," a voice said from the door.  
"Kikyo!" Inuyasha and Seshomaru hissed at her. A girl who looked like Kagome was in the doorway, but her eyes were different. They had a dead, haunting look to it.  
"Get out of here slut!" Sango shouted to her. Kikyo just smiled an evil grin.  
"I'll leave as soon as I get what I want," she said. She walked up to Seshomaru and batted her eyelashes. "Seshomaru honey, would you like to go to the rave tonight with me?" she asked in her best puppy-dog face. Her try was a long shot away.  
"I told you already slut! I will never go out with you!" and with that, Seshomaru pushed her out of the door. ~~~~~~Maya's prov.~~~~~~ Seshomaru looked so much like Inuyasha that they could probably pass as twins. There were differences though. Inuyasha was a punk kind of guy. Seshomaru was an elegant gentleman type person. Inuyasha had a fighter sort of look to him. Seshomaru on the other hand was slightly taller, muscular, and elegant looking. Especially the way he holds his head up high. His eyes also express himself, while Inuyasha's eyes are hard. When you look deep into them, you can see all the harshness he's been through. AHHHHHHH!!!! Stop staring at him, Maya! You might fall for his eyes, or maybe his muscular body. NO~!!! Stop thinking about him!!!! ~~~~~~Normal prov.~~~~~~  
After the bell rang signaling the end of school, they all said their goodbyes. As Maya headed around the corner, a voice shouted at her. "Wait!" It was Seshomaru. He came to a stop beside her. "I was wondering if you would like to come to a party tonight with me."  
"I would love to go!" Maya said smiling. Seshomaru's heart soared to see that smile.  
"I'll pick you up around 8:00. Where do you live?" Maya scribbled on a paper and handed it to him.  
"This is my address, home phone, and cell number. See you later!" As Maya rounded the next corner, Seshomaru could not help letting a smile out. He hardly ever smiled. ~~~~~~At Maya's house~~~~~~  
"I can't find anything to wear!" Maya screamed as she pulled outfit after outfit from her closet. This wasn't true of course. Maya had enough things to wear, but nothing suited her to wear in front of Seshomaru. "Aha! Found it!" she said as she pulled an outfit out. She smiled mischievously as she put it on and added on a few touches of make up. 'Seshomaru's eyes will fall out when he sees this!' she thought. ~~~~~~8:00~~~~~~  
Seshomaru rang the doorbell 3 times. Then, a shuffle of footsteps was heard, and the door opened. It was a maid. "Oh! Seshomaru-sama! Please come in while I go get Maya-sama!" The maid led him into an ornately decorated room. Seshomaru sat down on a sofa to wait for Maya. Soon, a series of footsteps sounded. When it stopped, Seshomaru turned around to look at the door. In the doorway, Maya stood there. Seshomaru's mouth gaped open as he stared at her. She was wearing tight Chinese outfit. It was green with a black outline, and designs of dragons were on it in black as well. The skirt went down to her thighs, and 2 slits on the sides about 3 inches tall revealed even more of her thigh. 'She is hot!!!!!!' he thought to himself. Her hair was in a loose and messy bun that had locks spilling out of it, which cascaded down her back. She had on black lipstick and black eye shadow on as well. On her wrist was a single gold bracelet that had musical designs on it.  
"Shall we go?" she asked Seshomaru. He nodded and took her arm and linked it with his own. He smiled on the inside. They walked out of the house and into his car. They sped away towards the party where the night had only begun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Waz up ya'll!!!! I know you guys think I am one of those grammer freaks, but I assure you I am not. The only reason the spelling and grammer are right is because I have spell check! Oh, and please review this story! If I don't get enough reviews by February 10, 2004, I will do something evil and horrific!!!! Today, or the day I updated is January 29, 2004, and only 2 days after I first registered here!!!!! How wonderful!!!  
  
Kurama's Angel: I want to tell everyone how wonderful you are!!!! You were my first reviewer ever, and I love you!!!!!!!!! Sweets and candies for you!!!!! 


	3. Party Time

True Wonders  
  
By Kiara Jaganshi  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As Seshomaru and Maya entered the house, the party had already begun. They both soon spotted Inuyasha and Kagome dancing nearby. Sango could be heard outside. She had been yelling at Miroku for all his perverted ness. "Wanna dance?" Maya asked Seshomaru with plea written in her eyes. Seshomaru could not refuse those eyes, so he nodded in agreement. Soon they were dancing, and dancing very well at it. Seshomaru was a good dancer, and so was she, but together they were superb. They danced as if in a trance, letting the music take them where ever. Maya could also not tear her eyes from Seshomaru's golden orbs, and he could not tear himself away from her as well. They danced and danced, of course until the rest of the band caught up with them.  
"Oh! Looks like Fluffy has a crush!!!!!" Sango squealed as she came over dragging a bedraggled looking Miroku. Inuyasha and Kagome came over as well as soon as they heard Sango's squeal. Inuyasha smirked at his brother. Seshomaru just glared back at him.  
"Oh! It's nothing like that! Seshomaru thought it might be nice if I got to meet more people at a party, so he asked me to come! We were just dancing together when you guys came!" Maya's face was flushed as she gushed out her obviously half fake explanation. "It was nothing like that!"  
"Yeah right!!!! You guys don't like each other, and I'm a proper gentleman!" Miroku said, rolling his eyes heaven-word. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango giggled. Seshomaru and Maya took the chance to get away. Once they were outside, Maya stared up at the night sky. She loved the stars, and they shined brightly that day.  
"Um, well, I'll see you later Seshomaru! Thanks for inviting me to the party!" Maya said to him.  
"Wait! Don't you need a lift?" Seshomaru said, stopping her in her track.  
"I like to walk!" Maya said in response. She ran out of sight, but Seshomaru kept staring at the spot where she stood. (he is so hopelessly in love, huh?)  
  
Maya's prov.  
  
I sighed loudly as I plopped down onto my comfy bed. The night was going so perfectly with 'him' until the rest of them came. "Huh!" I turned around to face my door where I found my older sister. "That is so pitiful! First day of school, and you're already into another man? What a waste of a human!" She walked into her own room muttering to herself about how he was probably ugly and all. I was so confused. What was she talking about? Who's the man I'm into? People are so confusing!  
  
Normal prov. The next day  
  
Today was Saturday, and that meant no school. Maya's mother took advantage of that to make her move into her new dorm-room. Maya was at that time climbing the stairs to the dorm room when she ran into someone. This was expected since she was kind of carrying hundreds of boxes. Her dorm was a big, spacious one built for 6, but was only going to be inhabited by 2 other girls and herself. "I am so sorry!" Maya apologized as she started to pick up the boxes again.  
"Don't worry. I should have looked where I was going." Maya's eyes came up to look at the person, and she gasped.  
"Seshomaru-sama! Hello!" she managed to stutter out. Seshomaru just continued to pick up her boxes.  
"I'll help you carry these. Where are you going?" he asked her. Maya pointed to a room down the hallway, and they both went over. Maya fumbled with a key to open it, and they were in. This was one of the rooms reserved for very rich families, but this was also the only dorm left open.  
  
"Maya! Seshomaru! What are you doing here?" an excited Kagome squealed out.  
"Oh my gosh! Kag-chan? This is my new dorm room!" That statement made Kagome gasp.  
"Really? Cause this is Sango and my dorm as well! We'll be roomies! This will be so fun! Sango, guess who are new roomy is!" Sango came out of a room wearing jeans and a tang top.  
"Maya?!?!?! This is way to tight!" Sango shouted, causing a neighbor to poke his head out of the room. The neighbor just happened to be the pervert we all love.  
"So, Maya's the new roomy? Cool!" was all he said before he went back to whatever else he was doing.  
"I guess I'll see you guys later," was all Seshomaru said before he entered the door where Miroku had come out of, shutting it behind him.  
"Does Inuyasha, Miroku, and Seshomaru live next to us?" Maya asked, putting down her boxes. The other 2 nodded in response.  
They helped her bring the rest of her stuff up and put it away as well. The dorm had 6 huge bedrooms, so each of them got 2 rooms, one a bedroom, and the other whatever! They soon got started decorating. After noon passed, they finally finished the bedroom. It had forest green walls, and one of those really shaggy carpets that was one hue darker then the wall. Her furniture consisted of a dark wood bed and matching dresser, vanity, and table. The table had 3 chairs around it. It also had a large walk in closet where they had already hung her clothe as well as fold into the dresser. They also put her stuffed animals onto a tall, wood shelf. They soon got started on the other room after eating pizza for lunch.  
When they finished, they admired their work. The other room had light, yellow walls, and it also had a cream colored shaggy carpet. It had a red couch in it that had many cushions, and also a matching love seat and armchair. On the other side was a workstation with a laptop computer on it, a gift from the school, and her study supplies. In the corner next to the couch was a bookshelf filled with novels and such. After they finished that, they decided to recuperate at the only place possible, the mall!!!!! 


	4. What are you waiting for?

True Wonders  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"It is so good to be at the mall!" Maya said to her 2 new friends. They walked into and out of different shops, not caring so much if they buy anything. That was until Maya realized something. "Oh my gosh! I was supposed to buy a dress today!" she burst out as she stopped in mid track. "My mom will kill me!"  
  
"Why do you need a dress anyway?" Sango asked her as Kagome nodded in agreement to her question.  
  
"Oh, that. Well, my sister is getting married next week!" Maya said happily. She had a dreamy look on her face. "Oh my gosh! Do you guys want to come?" she suddenly asked them. "Inuyasha, Miroku, and Seshomaru are invited too!"  
  
"We'd love to go!" they both shouted out happily. They ran directly to the nearest clothe store.  
  
They soon had armfuls of dresses and clothe each. They went into the dressing room to try them on. They soon decided on what they would get each. (I won't tell you cause it's a surprise!)  
  
As it neared 6 o'clock the three decided to go back home to their dorm. They each had one bag with them that contained accessories, dresses, new clothe, makeup, and shoes  
  
"Let's get home now!" Kagome said with a huge yawn. "I'm tired!" The other two nodded in agreement.  
  
They walked out of the mall and piled into Maya's Mustang. They drove slowly back to their dorm rooms. It was a short drive back so it only took a couple of minutes.  
  
"So, Maya, dear friend, pal, buddy, loyalist-,"  
"Ah, cut the crap Kagome!" Maya said. "What do you want from me now?"  
  
"Well, we just wanted to know......" Kagome started, but then trailed off.  
  
"What the heck! Maya, we want to know if you like Seshomaru!" Sango shouted.  
  
Maya blushed at least 5 different colors of red. "Well, I, I, I, I, I," she stuttered out.  
  
"C'mon! We won't tell!" Sango cheered on. "We promise! We can keep promises!"  
  
"I'll tell you guys if Sango tells me what she thinks of Miroku!" Maya said triumphantly. It was then Sango's turn to turn into a ripe tomato.  
  
"Okay!" Kagome immediately intoned. "I agree to all terms and I here by promise that I will tell the truth and nothing but the truth!"  
  
"Wha-," Sango began, but Maya cut her off.  
  
"Come on Sango!" Maya sang out, her voice full and rich. "Tell us!"  
  
"I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz now I know my ABC's. Now I'll teach them back to you!" Sango huffed out.  
  
"Um, okay. But we know that you know that unless you tell us, I won't tell you what I think of Seshomaru!" Kagome threatened.  
  
"Okay, but you go first!" Sango said surrendering.  
  
"Okay, well, I like Seshomaru, a lot. I like him a lot, a lot, a lot," Kiara mumbled, blushing.  
  
"Now, I think Miroku is a perv, but I like him!"  
  
"Oh, really?" The three girls turned around slowly, afraid of who they would see. "Then you wouldn't mind being my girlfriend? Now that that's settled, you wanna come over?" It was Miroku. (Don't you feel bad for Sango?)  
  
"I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I-"  
  
"She'd absolutely love too!"  
  
Miroku dragged a perplexed Sango away. Maya and Kagome looked at each other and started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Finally! I'm sorry all you people have been waiting for this! It's just that for a while, I got banned off of ff.net, and then my computer went all berserk and deleted all my stories, so I had to retype them all! Sorry again! Ja ne! 


	5. Midnight Snack

True Wonders

By Kiara Jaganshi

Chapter 5

Okay, here you go! Finally! I was brain dead for a long time! That's probably because two of my best friends moved! Waaaa!!!! One is Tikaru, and she has an account on too! As Tikaru! And the other is Ayani! She'll be getting her account soon! Make sure to read both of their fanfics, as well as mine! Oh! And please visit ! It's an RPG group Tikaru and I created! Have fun on it, if you join, that is! Here's the fanfic now!

Kagome and Maya walked back home after leaving Sango with Miroku. After a while, they got bored, so started to plan stuff they could do to hook Miroku and Sango up. Of course, all their plans were evil and all that good stuff. For example, one of them was to have Sango walking behind Miroku, Kagome call Miroku from behind Sango, Miroku turn around, and Maya trip Sango so she would fall on top of Miroku. See how evil this dangerous pair is when left with free time?

"I'm back!" Sango finally called from the door, kicking her shoes off and plopping onto the couch.

"So?"

"So what?"

"SO WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Maya and Kagome shouted in unison.

"N-nothing," Sango replied back, putting on an indifferent look. "He dragged me off to eat dinner with him. Then he made me go watch a late movie with him. That's all."

"Oh no. We were so busy coming up with Hook-Sango-and Miroku-up Plans that we totally forgot about dinner!" Maya remembered, just as her stomach growled. "I'm guessing too late to get takeout?"

"But not too late to get some Inuyasha-Noodles!" Kagome and Sango shouted. "Let's go!" Kagome added as Sango and herself dragged Maya over to the boy's dorm. Kagome pulled out a key and unlocked the door and just walked in, followed by Sango who dragged Maya in, literally.

"Sango! If you're going to come on to me, I'd rather you do it in private!" Miroku said, looking surprised to see the three girls. "And Kagome, if you want Inuyasha, he's in his room. Maya, if you want Fluffy, you can find him in the Music Room," he added as an afterthought.

"Houshi-sama, I am not here for you! I'm here for Inuyasha!" Sango retorted, her face flaming. "And Seshomaru's gonna kill you if he hears you call him Fluffy! He hates that nickname!"

"Inuyasha?!?! Sango, I thought you liked me! And what about Kagome? Or are you a home wrecker?"

"WE WANT INUYASHA-NOODLES, THAT'S WHAT!?!?!?!?!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Why didn't you just say so? I'll call him right now! INUYASHA!!! SOME CUSTOMERS ARE IN THE RESTAURANT DEMANDING YOUR SPECIALTY!!!!"

"Nice couple..." Maya murmured to Kagome.

"Don't worry. They're always like this. And you would think they were married with all the arguing they do!" Kagome whispered back, giggling slightly.

"What's all the fuss about?" Seshomaru said as he came in. He did a double take at seeing Maya there, but acted cool and defined the rest. "Inuyasha's probably sleeping by now. It's 1 A.M. you know."

"Well, these ladies seem to be ravenous, and can you cook?" Miroku asked.

"As a matter of fact, I can," Seshomaru responded. "And if you wouldn't mind holding off on the Inuyasha-Noodles for tomorrow's lunch, I'll make you guys something," he said, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, I'll help! I can't stand being a guest and letting you do all of the work!" Maya said, running in after him.

"You know, they might make a good couple," Miroku mused.

"That's exactly what we were thinking," Kagome responded.

"Of course, after they decide that dating isn't vile, that is!" Sango added.

In the kitchen

"Exactly what are we making?" Maya asked Seshomaru as she pealed some potatoes. "It might help me a little in helping you."

"Curry. That's the only thing besides toast and eggs I know how to make," Seshomaru responded as he put some cut meat into a large pot full of boiling water and started on cutting the carrots.

"Oh, okay. I guess you'll need rice then, right?" Maya asked, as she put the now cut pieces of potatoes into the pot as well. "Should I make some?"

"That would be great. The rice cooker is over there on the counter," Seshomaru said, pointing at a counter. "The rice is in the cabinet underneath it."

Maya hurried to measure out the rice, wash it, and then put it into the rice cooker. "Okay, about 20 more minutes and the rice will be ready."

"That's great. Thee curry sauce will be done in about 15, so that's okay," Seshomaru answered. "Anyway, has the others told you about the Band Festival?"

"Band Festival? What's that?" Maya asked, looking confused.

"It's where every band from town and beyond come to compete. The band that wins gets a record deal. We've never been in it cause we've never had a singer or guitarist, that is, before Kikyo went bad that is," Seshomaru explained.

"And you guys want to enter?" Maya added, probing into the genre gently. "Now that you have me?"

"Of course," Seshomaru said offhandedly. "I think it's ready now."

They took the dishes of curry to an awaiting crowd of hungry musicians. Sango, Kagome, and Maya gladly digged in, with Seshomaru and Miroku barely touching their plates.

"I thought you liked that restaurant I took you to!" Miroku said, looking disbelievingly at Sango. "You ate all of your food!"

"I lied," she said simply, "and I put all that food into the vase behind me. Why do you think the flower died?"

"This is really good!" Kagome complimented Seshomaru. "You should make this more often.

"Just be glad Inuyasha wasn't here! He would have poisoned it if he was!" Miroku warned, giving Seshomaru a sly glance. "Fluffy here has a thing for poison's and Inuyasha. That's why we never let him cook. Of course, that's why we never let Inuyasha cook for him as well. That leaves me with it all."

Soon they were all laughing at Miroku's funny stories, like the one where the only reason Inuyasha can make Inuyasha-Noodles was pure accident when he literally broke the pantry shelf above the stove, it all fell into a pot, and when he tasted it, thinking that Miroku made it, it was really good.

Sorry for the weird chap, but I've still got writers block, thanks to me using all of my fresh and new ideas on Feudal Fire! Everyone, let me tell you this, Feudal Fire is complete! It has over 100 chapters, all about 2-3 pages long on a piece of notebook paper, but it's done! The last 20 or so chaps are all my work, cause Ayani moved to- I can't say! Anyway, I'll have it all typed up soon, and then posted! The only part I'm worried about it posting... How am I supposed to come up with labels for over 100 chaps? Maybe I'll number them all... 1, 2, 3, 4... Oh no! What came after 4? Nah, just kidding! I am in an advanced Math Class after all, so I should know how to count, somehow... Well, t2ul in the next chapter!


End file.
